Naruto's Struggles
by Sbe1994
Summary: <html><head></head>Naruto's life has been very peaceful and quite lately, but that can all chance in an instant. What lies ahead for our favorite blonde knucklehead ninja? NARUSAKU! I,like everyone else, really suck at summaries</html>
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**First fanfic ever so please go easy on me, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Mainly NarutoxSakura with other pairings**

**Slight AU the basic changes are: Naruto is 17. Pain didn't totally destroy Konoha just did some minor damage, Jiriaya isn't dead and Tsunade isn't in a coma. Its been 1.5 years since the pain attack. The only people that know who Naruto's parents are is Jiraiya and him. so that's about it. Enjoy.**

Naruto and Jiraiya had been traveling back to Konoha for 3 days now. They had been away from Konoha for a 2 month long training trip. Shortly after learning of his parents identity from Jiraiya, Naruto had gone with the pervert to master his family's bloodline jutsu, the Flying Thunder God technique. He not only mastered it in 2 months, but he also improved it to a point where he didn't need the special kunai.

"How much longer till we reach the village Pervy Sage?" whined Naruto

"I'd say another day or 2." Jiraiya replied.

"First thing I'm going to do when we get back is chow down on some Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto cheered with a fist in the air. Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckle at his student's obsession for ramen.

"I swear Naruto that stuff is going to be the death of you...we should probably set up camp, for the night, its getting late." Jiraiya said as he watched the sun slowly descend below the horizen, Naruto nodded in response.

After eating a quick dinner of instant ramen and putting out their camp fire they got in their sleeping bags and went to bed. _'I'm never going to get any sleep with him around...'_ Naruto thought as he tried to drown out the sound of the pervert snoring loudly a few feet away from him with his pillow. As Naruto tried to fall asleep his thoughts drifted off to how good life had been for the past few years.

Naruto was really looking forward to going home. A lot of good things had happen in the past few years ever since he defeated the six paths of pain and saved the village, for which he is arguably the strongest shinobi in Konoha; of course people still think Tsunade and Jiraiya are stronger. The first thing good to happen to him was people finally started to respected him and treated him as the true hero he was and not as the Kyuubi. Their was even peace in politics, Tsunade and Danzo both agreed on a political system they both liked, and they found out they have a lot in common...like Sake. Soon his thoughts drifted off to the day Sasuke had returned home with him.

**Flashback**

Naruto was returning from a simple solo escort mission when he felt a presence he recognized immediately. He spun around to come face to face with his best friend.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hello dobe" Sasuke said with a smirk.

Immediately Naruto pulled a Kunai ready to defend himself and got into a this Sasuke chuckled a little bit before speaking.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to fight you."

"Then why are you here teme?" Naruto scowled

"I'm here to come home" He said with a genuine happy smile.

"Wha-What?" Naruto stuttered at his former team-mate's response, dropping his guard .

"I'm...I'm ready to come home, I've realized killing my brother wouldn't bring me any happiness or change what he did."

At hearing this Naruto lowered his kunai and stepped towards Sasuke."What made you realize this?" he asked

"Not what, but who, and the answer is Karin." he responded with a smile as he looked behind him and a girl with red hair and glasses was running a few feet away, yelling his name.

"Sasuke-kun! why did you run off like that!" she yelled as she caught up with him panting lightly.

"I wanted to catch up with an old friend..." Sasuke said.

"Naruto, this is Karin." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Hi" she said as she waved.

"So...your serious about coming home?" Naruto asked as he put his kunai away.

As soon as Sasuke nodded Naruto charged at him with a bone crushing hour passed and they found themselves at the gate of Konoha.

"You ready teme?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be dope." Sasuke replied.

As soon as they stepped into the gates Sasuke and Karin were surrounded by ANBU. Naruto was in front of Sasuke shielding him from an ANBU's sword with his Kunai. While an ANBU had a sword to Karin's throat

"Get out of the way or we will kill you." The ANBU in front of Naruto ordered. Naruto didn't move an inch.

Soon a crowd was forming and almost everyone was watching this scene unfold. Then someone shouted "Drop your weapons NOW!" the ANBU turned to see the Hokage herself standing there with Shizune, holding TonTon, on her right side. Naruto then looked to the left and saw a teary eyed Sakura with a hand over her mouth."Sasuke..." she whispered. The ANBU followed the orders and sheathed there swords. Sakura ran right past Naruto and bear hugged Sasuke.

"Welcome Home" she said as she cried tears of happiness

"Sakura...your..crushing me..." he mumbled.

It was a very bittersweet moment for Naruto as a thought popped into his head.

_'Sakura-chan doesn't need me anymore...she can finally be with Sasuke...' _

At the thought of this Naruto started to back away as all his friends went to greet Sasuke. All the guys slapped him on the back or shook hands with them. All the girls and Lee hugged him. Naruto's heart was lifted after hearing what Sasuke said.

"So Sasuke...who's your friend?" she said with a grin.

"Um...she's my girlfriend." he replied as he blushed up a storm.

"Aww thats so cute! does she have a name?"

"I'm Karin" she said as she stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke's hand. You could practically feel the heat from the blush on Sasuke's face.

'_Maybe their is still a chance...' _thought Naruto as he looked at Sakura with hopeful eyes.

**End Flashback**

Naruto then remembered of what tomorrow was._'Tomorrow is Training Day' _he thought with a smile.

Ever since Sasuke had returned returned they had made it a tradition for everyone they knew ( The Rookie 9, Team Gai, their senseis, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Team Kohohamaru, etc.) to meet once a month at training ground 7 for a day of training, where they work on new jutsu and techniques they were creating or mastering. They would also have a picnic after they were done training and everyone would bring their out special dishes, and Naruto being well...Naruto, he always brought ramen. Naruto had come up with the idea for everyone to just hang out since they never saw each other much with the constant missions. With that fresh in his mind he drifted off to dreamland.

Meanwhile in Konoha a certain pink-haired kunoichi was thinking about the same thing as.

'_Tomorrow is Training Day...I hope Naruto comes home in time for it...I really miss him,...hopefully he will at least be home for the festival in 2 days i really wanted to go with him' _she thought with a blush.

Ever since Naruto returned from his 2 1/2 year training trip 1 1/2 years ago, Sakura had grown to like Naruto, maybe even love him...but she wouldn't admit it...yet. With that final thought the pink haired ninja slowly let sleep take her. That night she would have a very wonderful dream about Naruto and Herself.

Tomorrow was going to be a good day for Naruto and Everyone else...

**Well First Chapter is done so hope you all liked it.**

**R&R, Reviews=More Chapters.**

**-NaruSaku4346**


	2. Welcome Back!

**Welcome Back!**

Naruto and the perverted one had been jumping from branch to branch for an hour now. Naruto had been thinking for the past week what people's reaction would be when he told them his parent's identity.

About 5 minutes had past till Naruto finally came to a conclusion and stopped on a branch.

"Hey Pervy Sage hold up for a second." he yelled to the sannin who had stopped a few feet in front of him.

"What's up, Naruto?" he asked as he turned around, wondering what his student wanted.

"Do you think you can do me a favor and not tell anyone about my mom or dad when we get back to the village? I don't think I'm ready for all the attention I'm gonna get and the questions they are gonna ask me just yet." he said with a serious face.

"First, can you please stop calling me that stupid nickname?" he said with an annoyed look on his face. He then continued with a sigh, "Look Naruto, I will keep my mouth shut, but you're going to have to have to tell them sooner or later, but if you are going to keep it a secret I would refrain from using the Flying Thunder God."

"Ok thank you, and by the way I'll never stop calling you Pervy Sage" He said with a foxy grin.

"Well lets get going we got a few hours left of traveling still." Jiraiya said as he started to jump ahead.

Naruto used the Flying Thunder God technique to appear right next to Jiraiya and with a mischievous grin yelled "I'LL RACE YA!" and with that he Flashed 100 yards ahead and sprinted off through the trees. Jiraiya just sighed as he increased his speed to catch up to his young pupil.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Konoha, Sakura Haruno was busy in the market district buying the needed ingredients for her delicious cherry pie she brings to training day. She was looking for the perfect cherries to make the pie with when she heard a pig squeal her name.<p>

"Hey Sakura!" yelled Ino.

Sakura turned around to see the Kohona 12 along with Sai and Karin, who was holding hands with Sasuke.

"Hey guys, what are you guys up to?" she says with a smile.

"We were looking for you, we were about to head over to the training field a little early want to come?" Ino asked

"Nah, I still got to make my pie for later today, I will meet you guys there in an hour." she said as she kept looking for the perfect cherries.

"Ok cya later hag" Sai said with a smile. The second the last word left his mouth Sakura delivered a charka enhanced kick to his family jewels.

"I'm sorry Sai, could you repeat that for me?" she asked innocently, he just groaned in pain while in the fetal position.

"Oh by the way, have you guys heard any news about Naruto?" Sakura asked with a hint of curiousity in her voice.

"Sakura, you heard what Jiraiya-sama said, they would be gone at least 3 months." Ino Sighed, Sakura frowned at the statement.

"Geez Sakura, you have ask that everyday now for a month, why won't you just admit you like him and ask him out on a date already." Sasuke said with a smirk as he saw Sakura's face turn multiple shades of red.

"Would you just shut up and keep it to your self!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke, while still blushing.

"I got to go, cya guys in 2 hours." she sighed as she left.

"I hope those two get Together soon, they're really ignorant about the other's feelings..." Ino sighed as the others nodded while they headed toward the training grounds.

* * *

><p>2 12 hours later...

Jiraiya and Naruto had finally set their eyes on the familiar gates of Konoha. Naruto ran and touched the gates with Jiraiya not to far behind.

"I WIN!" he shouted as he danced around Jiraiya.

"Cheater..." he mumbled while pouting.

"Hey your the one who wanted me to learn that jutsu" Naruto said with a smirk.

"I thought that was you Naruto." they heard a voice say. They looked towards there left to see Kakashi smiling at them. Naruto charged at him and tackled him in a hug.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he shouted as he crushed the copy ninja. Jiraiya just stood there laughing at the two.

"Good to see you too, Naruto." he said with a chuckle. " I thought you wouldn't be back for another month" he said.

"I finished mastering the jutsu early." he said with a smile and a thumbs up.

"So Naruto, what jutsu did you master exactly."Kakashi asked with a curious look on his face.

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei but that is a secret." he said with his sly foxy grin. He looked at Jiraiya expecting an answer, but Jiraiya just shook his head.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei did everyone start training yet?" the blonde Jinjuriki asked

"Actually if I'm right they should have started 30 minutes ago, come on lets start heading over." and with that said they all started walking to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>At the training ground, everyone was keeping busy today: Neji and Tenten we sparing; Sasuke was relaxing on a picnic blanket with Karin resting her head on his shoulders; Lee and Gia were having a push up contest; Sakura was doing some training with Tsunade; Everyone else was either sparing or just hanging out.<p>

Sakura stopped for a second and took a glance at her watch while Sasuke got up next to her."3...2...1..." she counted down then a poof came.

"Yo" Kakashi said while holding up a peace sign.

"YOU'RE LATE!" They both shouted then started laughing.

"Sorry, ran into some friends of ours" he said pointing behind him at Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Hey,welcome back Naruto, I thought you would be gone for another month." Iruka said as he, like everyone else, went to greet Naruto.

"Nope, I not only mastered my new jutsu, but i perfected it sooner than I thought." he said with a smile.

"So? are you gonna show us this new jutsu that it took you 2 months to master?" Sakura asked. Everyone looked at Naruto with curiousity waiting for him to show them.

"Sorry, but I think I am gonna keep it a secret for just a little while longer." he said

"Seriously Naruto? you leave for 2 months to master a new jutsu and you won't even show us?" Ino said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Nope, sorry...but if you want I can show you my new jutsu I created myself." he said with his signature foxy grin. Jiraiya stared at him confused, "What new jutsu, I didn't see you working on anything new while we were gone."

"Yeah, because I worked on it while you were doing your 'research' at the hot springs" as soon as he said that Jiraiya had a very scared look on his face. A second later he was halfway across the training field courtesy of Tsunade's fist

"YOU DIRTY OLD PERVERT!" she screamed.

"well anyways..." Konohamaru started as he and everyone else backed away from Tsunade. "Show us what you created."

"Ok, just need to enter sage mode." he said as he sat down with his legs crossed and started meditating.

2-3 minutes later...

"Ok I'm ready; Captain Yamato can you create a forest right there for me? I need a good target" he asked pointing to a open area really far away.

"Sure thing" he replied as he formed a hand sign. "Wood Style!" he shouted than a huge forest appreared in the selected spot.

"Ok now watch." Naruto said with a mischievous smirk. He then formed an all to familiar hand sign

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he shouted as 3 clones appeared to his right and 1 on his left.

"Brace yourselves." he said as the 3 clones started to make a RasenShuriken in his hand. As soon as it was ready he looked to the clone on his left who nodded he then threw the Rasenshuriken to the forest. while shouting:

"Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken!" The clone to his left formed a cross with his fingers while shouting simultaneously "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" just then 5 more RasenShuriken appeared next to the original.

"Sage Art: Rasen Hurricane!" He shouted soon after. Everyone stared in awe as the 5 chakra balls made contact with the forest. With in seconds, the area exploded in chakra with powerful gusts of wind flying in every direction. After a few seconds, as the dust settled all that was left was a gigantic crater that had to be at least 100 meters across.

"So...what do you think?" he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, as he turned around to see everyong just staring at him with wide eyes and their jaws dropped.

"Wow..." was all anyone could say.

"What?" he asked cluelessly.

"NARUTO THAT WAS AMAZING! Can you teach me it?" Konohamaru asked as he jumped up and down with excitement

"Sorry Konohamaru, but im the only one that can do that." he said while Konohamaru pouted.

"You really are the most unpredictable ninja, Naruto. You're parents would be proud." Jiraiya said with smile. Everybody stared at the old pervert confused, while Naruto glared at him angrily.

"Jiraiya-sama, you knew Naruto's parents? Who were they?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

" Shit...sorry Naruto" he whispered before answering Shikamaru back. "Sorry guys but that is for Naruto to discuss." then he left with a poof.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked as everyone turned to him. "Sorry guys maybe some other time; I'm gonna head home and rest up, I will cya guys tomorrow." and with that he left.

As Naruto walked back to his apartment he couldn't help but think: _'Note to self: kill the pervert...'_

**That is all for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to get 1-2 more chapters in this weekend. There will be more NaruSaku coming up soon.**

**-NaruSaku4346**


	3. The Festival

**The Festival**

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a great sense of happiness. For once he actually got sleep in his own bed. Instead of sleeping on the ground, or in the hallway of a motel when ever Jiraiya would have "company" over for the night. He was also planning to ask a certain pink haired kunoichi out today. As he got ready for the day he did his normal routines: ramen for breakfast; taking a quick shower and brushing his teeth; and getting dressed into his civilian cloths, which consisted of his black undershirt, a pair of bright orange pants, and his tennis shoes. He soon left his apartment and started down the main road of Konoha. He started to notice people were very busy this morning doing things at the local stores. He looked a head to a big banner that caught his attention. At the sight of it he became very quickly depressed. It read in big bold letters:

**18th Annual Yondaime Memorial Festival**

'Is that really today?...I can't believe I forgot...' he thought as he completely forgot about his plan to ask Sakura out. He then started to head towards the Yamanaka flower shop. As he walked in he walked up to the counter where Mrs. Yamanaka was arranging flowers in a vase. She looked up and smiled as she saw Naruto walk in.

"Hello Naruto, can I help you with something?" she asked

"Yeah please, do you think you can give me a bouquet of white and red roses?" he asked politely as he pulled his wallet out.

2-3 minutes later...

She came back in with the bouquet and placed them on the counter as she rung them up on the cast register.

"So, may I ask who these are for?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"There for my parents..." he said as he lowered his head. She felt her heart break as remembering the that the young man in front of her never had parents and didn't even know who they were.

"Oh...I'm sorry Naruto. The flowers are on the house." she said with a small smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka, can you do me a favor and keep it on the down low?" he asked.

"Sure Naruto, well have a nice day." she said with a sad smile.

As he walked out he made his way down the busy streets of Konoha. A few minutes later he heard someone calling his name. he turned around to see Sakura running towards him with the rest of his friends walking behind her.

"Hey Naruto." she said as she is panting lightly from running to him.

"Hey Sakura" he said, she felt a little pain in her heart noticing the missing of the -chan.

"Hey dobe, whose the flowers for?" Sasuke asked as him and the others walked up to the two ninjas. All of them had a curious look on their face wondering why the blonde knucklehead would have a Bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Not in the mood Sasuke." he said with an annoyed tone. Sasuke looked at him suprised by his reply.

Sakura, now noticing the Bouquet of flowers, started to worry a little bit 'Who could he be giving those to? Does he have a girlfriend we don't know about?' these thoughts ran through her head as she finally got up the nerve to ask Naruto her question she had been wanting to ask ever since he got back.

"Hey Naruto I was wondering... are you going to the festival with anyone?" she asked, hopeful of him asking her.

"No, I don't see any reason to go." he said with a depressed look on his face.

"But Naruto, the festival is a time for celebration and fun, how could you be so unyouthful?" Lee asked as he had flames in his eyes.

"Shut up Lee, I'm in no mood for your rants, besides I don't see any reason to celebrate." he said coldly, then turned around to walk away while his friends just stared at him shocked by his answer. Sasuke's eyes widened with realization.

"What a jerk! c'mon akamaru lets go teach him a lesson." kiba said as he was about to take off, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait Kiba, leave him alone." everyone looked at Sasuke confused.

"Why? he had no right to treat Lee or any of us like that." he said glaring at the Uchiha.

"We really are idiots..." Sasuke began "First off I would think he does, please tell me why are we having a festival?" he asked

"Because the Yondaime Hokage defeated the Kyuubi 18 years ago...we really are idiots..." he said finally getting what he was trying to tell him.

"From what i heard Naruto was treated horrible on this day when he was a kid...he has every right to be cold today." Sasuke said with a sad look on his face.

"Shit, guys we really messed up." Shikamaru said as everyone turned to him. "It's Naruto's birthday today and we forgot all about it..."

everyone's eyes widened as he said that. " How could we forget Naruto's Birthday?" Sakura said, feeling horrible for forgetting crush's birthday

"That isn't the reason he is sad." said a voice from behind them. They all turned around to come face to face with Jiraiya.

"What do you mean Jiraiya-sama?" Hinata asked confused.

"Follow me" he said motioning for them to follow him.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was on his way to the Memorial stone to honor some of his comrades, like he did everyday. While walking he noticed someone already there. As he walked up to the person he noticed it was Naruto.<p>

"Naruto why are you here?" he asked softly.

Naruto turned around, when he did Kakashi noticed tears on his face and a bouquet of flowers on the ground.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei, I'm just honoring some people i know..." he said with a distant look on his face.

"Do you mind if i join you?" the copy ninja asked.

"Sure" he replied with a small, sad smile. They sat there for at least half an hour. Naruto was thinking about what his life would have been life if his parents were alive. Kakashi was thinking about his old team-mate Obito.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't help you Obitio...Sensei...'_

* * *

><p>After following Jiraiya through the woods they came to the edge of a clearing and saw Naruto and Kakashi sitting just looking at the Memorial stone.<p>

"Why is he hear Jiraiya-sama?" Tenten asked confused.

"Today is the day Naruto lost both his parents...that's the real reason he is so cold and sad today." Jiraiya said as everyone looked with pity on Naruto. They never really realized what Naruto had to go throught with out any parents.

"Poor Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"Just give him some time... and by the way I heard he was planning to ask a very beautiful kuniouchi out today..." Jiraiya said with a smirk looking directly at Sakura, who was now blushing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kakashi-sensei can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked<p>

"Sure, ask away" Kakashi replied with out taking his eye off the stone.

"Could you...could you tell me about my dad?" he asked Kakashi looked at him confused

"I would tell you if I knew who your dad was." he said

"And I thought you were one of the smart Jonin...Follow me" he said as they head in the direction of training ground 7.

When they finally reached it, Naruto entered sage mode to make sure no one was around or watching. After the coast was clear he looked towards Kakashi with a smirk. In a second he was gone and then right in front of the one eyed ninja, scaring him shitless.

"Na-Na-Naruto when did you learn that jutsu?" he asked wide eyed.

"The last 2 months, it was my fathers" he said smiling sheepishly.

"And to think my own sensei's son was my student this entire time" he said calming down after the shock. "Now that i think about it you look a lot like your father when he was your age." he said smiling then looked confused. "But wait...how did you use the flying thunder god without the seal?"

"I perfected it so all I have to do is concentrate on the point I want to teleport to."

"That is amazing Naruto. Jiraiya-sama was right, your parents would be proud of you." he said smiling proudly at his student. He really did surpass the fourth hokage...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at a small restaurant in the middle of Konoha, Ino and Sakura were having lunch...<p>

"I'm telling you Sakura he is going to ask you out today!" Ino cheered gleefully, on the other hand Sakura was in denial.

"I doubt it Ino, I lost my chance with him a long time ago...he probably go over me since the pain incident..." she said while just looking into her tea with a depressed look on her face.

"Come on forehead! he was head over heels you, I don't think he would give up so easily..." she replied getting annoyed by her friend

"Just forget it Ino, He is out of my league now anyways..." she said while a single tear fell from her eye.

"But Sakura..." Ino started before getting interrupted from behind.

"She's right Ino, he is out of her league, not to mention he is about to be taken." The girls turned around then glared at the girl before them.

"Tomoyo..." Ino spat with venom.

Tomoyo was one of the original Sasuke fan-girls like both of them. Although she wasn't a ninja, so she couldn't have spent much time with him as Ino or Sakura did, she was incredibly rich, being the Feudal Lord's Daughter and all. She was about the height of Ino, had long and shiny brown hair, and blue eyes. Since Sasuke was already taken, and if you didn't want to end up in the hospital you would stay away, she had become the president of the Naruto fan club ever since he saved the village. Sakura despised her for always flirting with Naruto, and he was always the one ending up getting hurt.

"Your right, he is about to be taken, by Sakura of course." Ino said with a smirk proudly displayed on her face.

"Please, like he even likes her anymore, from the stories I've heard about you two about all the rejections and punching him, I'm surprised he doesn't hate you right now." she said with a triumphant tone.

"Shut up! you don't know Naruto like we do, he LOVES Sakura." Ino said, while Sakura just sat there thinking about what she said...

_'She's right...He probably doesn't like me anymore...he probably gave up on me after all those times i was so rude to him during our genin years...'_

"Well if you excuse me girls, I'm going to go ask Naruto to the festival bye" she said, before she left she "accidentaly" spilled the tea on the table on her.

"OOPS! I'm so sorry! please allow me to pay for that." she said before putting money on the table and taking off toward the training grounds.

"I am going to kill her! she only that to slow you down!" Ino said as she tryed to clean up the tea on Sakura's shirt, then she noticed Sakura was crying.

"Sakura, whats wrong?" she asked worried about her best friend.

"She's right Ino, I am out of Naruto's league and besides he probably doesn't like me anymore for the way i treated him back then." she sniffed. Just then Ino slapped her. "Get a grip forehead! you won't know until you find him and talk to him!"

"You're right pig! I have to find Naruto!" she yelled while running off.

* * *

><p>Naruto had just finished a small sparing session with Kakashi. He was feeling a lot better learning about his father from Kakashi left he was instantly swarmed by fan girls asking him to go to the festival with them. Ever since he saved the village he had a fan club bigger than Sasuke's. He had barely got away from them. He was now hiding at Ichiraku's ramen stand. He was still keeping an eye out for any fan girls.<p>

"Hey Naruto-kun!" A voice shouted behind him that he knew all to well.

_'Speak of the devil...' _he thought as he mentally sighed. He turned around and put on a fake smile.

"Hey Tomoyo!" he said faking his cheerful tone.

"Guess what?"

"What?" he said happily but really dreading what she was going to say.

"You're going to be escorting me to the festival tonight" she said while grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the ramen stand after he owner of the stand shook his head while giving Naruto a pitiful look. As soon as he stepped out of the stand he was swarmed by fan girls again, but as they were with in 3 feet of him Toyomo glared at them all, all of them stoping dead in their tracks. Among the group was Sakura who was listening intently on what Naruto was going to say to her demands.

"I like you Toyomo..." he said as all the fan girls hearts broke, but the loudest shatter was Sakura's. She turned around and started to walk away with tears in her eyes, she stopped dead in her tracks once hearing Naruto's voice again.

"But, I was already planning to ask someone else." he said nervously. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, hopping he was going to ask her. All the girls then swarmed him, tugging at his shirt and anything they could get there hands on, thus pushing Tomoyo out of the mob. As Naruto strugged to push his way through, he ran into just the girl he was looking for.

"Ow!" she said falling on her butt.

"Oh, sorry Sakura-chan." he said with a sheepish grin. All the girls glared at Sakura, hating how he called her -chan and not them.

"It's all right Naruto" She said with a very obvious blush.

"Sakura I want to apologize for the way I behaved earlier, I was just in a bad mood...I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me If your not to busy...since we never got a chance to catch up since i got back" he said blushing, All the girls just glared at Sakura envying her to their fullest extent.

"S-Sure N-Naruto, Its a d-date then." she said smiling.

"Really? awesome! meet me in front of the ramen stand at 7?" he asked with a wide smile on his face. she nodded than ran off waving behind her. Soon after Naruto sped off in the other direction.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran as fast she could to Ino's house. When she reached the door she took a second to catch her breath then knocked. As soon as Ino opened the door, Sakura burst straight in.<p>

"Sakura?" she asked confused. Sakura looked at her with a wide smile. Immediately Ino knew why she was here.

"I take it he asked you?" she asked and Sakura nodded.

"OH MY GOD! ITS ABOUT TIME!" Ino screamed.

"what's about time?" Karin asked. That is when Sakura noticed Sasuke, Karin, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten there.

"Naruto asked me to the festival!" She squealed, soon all the girls followed.

"Bout time the dobe asked you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Later that day the girls, and against his will, Sasuke help Sakura get ready

* * *

><p>Naruto was on his way to use the training ground to get a quick sparring match with one of his clones before he had to get ready. On his way he saw Konohamaru running towards him.<p>

"Hey Boss!" he shouted as he came to a hault. "Where you going?"

"Training field, was going to get a few spars in before I had to get ready for my date with Sakura-chan" he said grinning.

"Bout time you got a date with her Boss." he said

"Want to come spar with me?" he asked his young rival.

"Sure!" he shouted excited.

1-2 hours later

Naruto was getting ready for his date with Sakura. He was wearing a pair of black shorts; He had on an orange button down shirt. He was wearing his headband on his arm and his Hokage necklace was hanging out of his shirt. He started leaving his apartment and then headed for the ramen stand. As soon as he got there he was awe struck, Sakura was waiting for him and she looked beautiful. Naruto walked up to her and greeted her.

"Hi Sakura-chan" he greeted with a smile. "You look beautiful tonight" he blushed after saying this

"T-Thank you Naruto, you're not to bad yourself" She complimented him with a blush

The night was fun for both of them, Naruto ended up winning Sakura a stuffed teddy bear. They had the really good festival food, of course to everyone's surprise Naruto did not have any ramen (at least they didn't think). Then they headed down to the Hokage tower where a dance was being held.

"Would you like to dance Sakura-chan?" he asked nervously.

"Sure, Naruto-kun" she replied with a blush. This nearly stopped his heart. Naruto-KUN? He was really happy now. They danced slowly in each other's embrace. They recieved a lot of stares that night, happy ones from their friends and comrades, and hateful evil glares from the army of fan girls. After the dance Naruto walked Sakura home.

"Thanks for the wonderful time Naruto-kun." she replied with a blush

"No problem Sakura-chan." he said with a grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto can I ask you something?" she replied as she had a nervous look with a huge blush on her face.

"Sakura-chan, you know you can ask me anything, What is it?" he asked curious.

she then mumbled something.

"What?" he asked not being able to hear her.

she then took a deep breath then calmly said "Will you be my boyfriend?"Sakura was waiting for his answer nervously while Naruto just stood there frozen. Was this a dream? had he died and gone to heaven? he then shook his head free from the shock then leaned forward kissing Sakura. For a minute she was utterly shocked by this then she closed her eyes and kissed they broke apart. he leaned his forehead against hers while his hands were around her waist and replied in a soft whisper.

"Only If you'll be my girlfriend." Sakura's heart was leaping for joy.

"Well I have got to go...want to grab some ramen tomorrow?" she asked

"Sure, my treat...well cya tomorrow." before he turned to leave, it was Sakura's turn to pull him in for a quick but soft kiss. She then went inside her house giggling, thinking she was the happiest girl alive. He stood there with a happy look on his face still frozen from just occured in the last few minutes.

"Bout time gaki." a voice came from behind him. He turned around to see Jiraiya leaning against a tree in Sakura's front yard. He then glared at the sage, then a thought came to him.

"Hey pervert I have a proposition for you." Naruto said with a sly smile. Jiraiya was a little interested

"Shoot"

"Tomorrow at dawn, training ground 7, you vs. me, no rules, anything goes. If you win, I will tell everyone who my dad is and when i become Hokage, all hot springs will be co-ed. If I win, I get your title as the Toad Sannin." he said with a very sly smirk.

"Deal." Jiraiya immediately agreed to this wanting co-ed hot springs , and he knew he could be the knucklehead.

"But, don't tell anyone, This is between you and me." he said with a serious face as the toad sage nodded. Little did they know, Konohamaru was listening in on them and was going to spread the news fast, its not everyday the hero of the leaf goes up against the Legenedary Toad Sannin Jiraiya.

**Really long chapter took me at least 5-10 hours to write, hope you all enjoyed it. Going to start writing the next Chapter right away but, will not post it till i have at least 5 reviews. Show some love D:**

**-NaruSaku4346**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about not updating for a while been having some school problems lately just wanted to say a couple things**

**I am going to be redoing all the chapters since i found many flaw. first time writer so sorry D: but i will continue this story, i already got the plot figured out , it will be 10 chapters long but i will redo the chapters and post them as quickly as possible so sorry. **


End file.
